


Distractions

by HalcyonFrost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous use of science, Ambitious use of magic for sexy purposes, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, FrostIron - Freeform, Frottage, Hand Jobs, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers (2012), Rimming, Swearing like nobody's business, Switching, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'll give you this, Stark, luring me with my own energy signature wasn't a bad idea." The head tilted and green eyes set into Tony's in a stare. "But luring me to you in this state? No allies or armor to protect you? It's too tempting."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony should have just said no when he heard the plan. Really, he should have, but he wasn't scared of a batshit crazy god. If anything, he was thirsting to get into a room with just the two of them again and reap a little payback for that whole defenestration thing. What was the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Original characters belong to Marvel, I don't own them, fan-written derivative work, for shits and giggles, you know the song and dance.

"You want me to do _what_?" 

Tony's staring at the other Avengers and they're all staring back. "We can't fight all the villains at once, Mr. Stark. Loki is the big mischief maker and we need him distracted. You and Dr. Banner were the only one to do that last time and we need the doctor with us." Steve said.

"So then Iron Man isn't needed?" The inventor looked affronted at this information and Steve tried to cover his tracks quickly before this branched into a full scale argument that wasted time.

"We do need you. That's why we're asking you to do this. We're trusting you with Loki: one of the most illusive villains we've faced." Maybe that was a little boost to Tony's ego, but he didn't show it. "He's drawn to you, he always attacks you, and he's constantly finding ways to get in a verbal fight with you as much as he tries to get into physical fights with us. Somehow, he's got it in his head that you two are connected in some way and if we can use that, then great. So are you with us?" 

Tony let Steve stew for a few moments before standing and nodding. "Fine. I'll be the bait while you take on Amora and her bodyguard. But if Loki kills me or throws me out a window again when I don't have my suit, my death's on your hands, Cap." Steve frowned at that, but before he could give a proper response, Tony turned and left them all there. After all, he had to get to work on finding a way to lure Loki in alone. 

An hour after that conversation found Tony in his workshop, head on the table while he groaned aloud. Another two hours later and he still couldn't get the lure to work. He had the idea and he knew what it was supposed to do, but the process of getting it to function was not going as planned. "JARVIS, coalesce the data from Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson's energy signature scans into a file of only their similarities. Then create a separate file of the differentials."

" _In progress, sir._ " There was a pause as JARVIS sorted through the mass of information Tony had collected on the two Norse gods. As soon as it was done, all the data pulled up in two columns side by side on the holographic imager. " _Sorting complete._ "

Raising his head, Tony yawned and started flipping through the energy jargon, recognizing some things, others even JARVIS couldn't identify as being of this world. Of course, ancient deities. Why would everything be earthly? The inventor checked, double-checked, and checked again until it all started blending together. For anyone else, they would stop at that point and call it exhaustion, but to Tony Stark, it was what he'd been waiting for. Once it all started blending, connections started appearing and making sense to the point that he could get an idea of what he needed to do. Another hour and he was digging through all the parts in his workshop and making a list of the supplies he needed to order. Time to work on calling Loki.

Three days later, Tony was putting the final touches on his project. If his math, science, and theories were correct, which they had been so far, then this was going on his list of crown creations. He tightened the last bolt, made a few more minute adjustments, and then stood back. "Alright, turn it on, JARVIS." There was a hum as it switched on and Tony admired his handiwork for a few moments. 

He turned around with a sigh and started putting away the tools he'd been carelessly flinging around as he hurried through the job of creating a Loki Lure from scratch with nothing but an idea and scans of energy readings. But Anthony Stark, being the genius that he was, figured it out. Hopefully. Only time would tell. Maybe it was working though and Loki just wasn't going to fall for the plan. Now that was a rude thought. All that hard work for nothing. Maybe it was time for some scotch.

Instructing the dummy to clean up the rest, Tony left to go upstairs and get a drink. He had just pulled the stopper from the decanter of his favorite drink when someone sighed heavily behind him. Damn it, he really needed to stop facing his back to the room. Turning around, he found Loki prowling about ten feet away, staring at the ceiling and looking bored. He still wore his usual armor getup, but carried no weapons in the open, nor did he wear his helm. Not that he couldn't make them appear at a moment's notice if he wanted to. "I'll give you this, Stark, luring me with my own energy signature wasn't a bad idea." The head tilted and green eyes set Tony's into a stare. "But luring me to you in this state? No allies or armor to protect you? It's too tempting."

"And if I told you the Avengers were all waiting cloaked in the next room?" Tony said, returning to pouring his drink. Volatile as the situation was, he couldn't find himself threatened. A lack of brandished scepters or blue boxes allowed Tony's guard to waver. Similarly, Loki was also calmer around just Tony. It had always been that way, strangely enough. 

Loki just chuckled and shook his head. "I'm the god of lies, Stark. A weak tale such as that will not be sufficient in fooling a trickster." 

Ah, that ego. That was probably one of the reasons they always got on so well. They played the verbal war more than the physical. It was a battle of wits and wordplay beyond the norm. And they both loved the jests far more than any punch to the face. Physical altercations always bruised their fine looks too and neither one could have that.

"Then maybe I wanted to see you." That was regarded with a raised eyebrow, but Loki didn't interrupt him this time. "Still never got you that drink. I've been trying to figure out what kind of alcohol you'd prefer. Beer is unrefined, wine doesn't quite fit, rum is weak, maybe some kind of vodka or absinthe infused spirit. Something that knocks you on your ass and puts hair on your chest." 

A soft chuckle rang from the god. "An educated guess. But who is to say that I drink at all? Ale in Asgard is much stronger than the watered down spirits you have here. Thor was the one for drowning in casks of mead and drink; I preferred to stay in the libraries." 

"Or play tricks on those already three sheets to the wind and having fun with hallucinations." 

Another laugh. "Drunks provided quite a bit of entertainment, yes. Such a jumpy lot and uncoordinated as well. Once they were sober again, who was to say that I was the one to give such illusions when it could easily be from the drink? A truly susceptible lot."

Now it was Tony's turn to laugh. Okay, so he was still evil, but Loki had a sense of humour. His entertainment faded a little when he noticed the look on Loki's face though. It was intrigue and calculation as he walked closer to the bar. Something about that look was penetrating and Tony immediately regretted the choice of words his mind had come up with. 

Attempting to distract himself, he poured a glass of vodka and put it on the bar for the approaching Loki. "Don't trust me, Reindeer Games? I can promise you it's not poisoned."

A scoff was Loki's reply before he would take the drink and tip the glass' entire contents into his mouth. "No Midgardian poison would affect me, Stark. You put far too much faith into mortal flaws that carry no weight against centuries old Aesirs. If we were as weak as those in this realm, the two of us wouldn't be speaking right now." He slid the glass towards Tony again in a silent request for more and the inventor obeyed, pouring a little more than last time. As soon as Tony raised the vodka bottle away, Loki downed the second glass in one shot as well. 

"We're not so weak if we keep winning against you." Tony quipped and sharp green gems shot up to pin Tony down.

Contrary to the sudden fear of getting thrown out another window though, Loki smiled. The image was not dissimilar to a snake, Tony noticed. "In your list of allies, you harbor another Asgardian, two highly trained mortals, two with strength superior to the norm of your species, and yourself: a self-proclaimed 'billionaire playboy' with a flying suit of armor and a disembodied servant of all encompassing intellect. Shamed as I to admit it, the numbers are not in my favor in that match. Not that it will stop me from trying." He looked back down to the empty glass. "Thor has his allies here and so do I."

"I wondered why you teamed up with those super-powered criminals. Pure numbers?"

"Why else would I choose the company of Victor Von Doom and Amora? They are beneath me. I loathe their very presence, but numbers matter in these odds. A pariah must do what he needs to in order to survive." The words were bitter as his long fingers spun the glass in short turns counter clockwise on the bar. He didn't even refuse when Tony poured more vodka. 

Tony took a sip of his scotch for the first time since Loki arrived. "Then you followed your own energy signature, took the bait of an odd lure, and came here just to avoid being around them? Gotta say, not a great idea either."

Loki raised his eyes to meet the mortal's again as Tony took another swallow of his drink. "I was curious. Once I realized the signature was coming from your tower, curiosity guided my path. I assumed you had something to say to me if you went through all the trouble of replicating and building such a device as to attract my attention. So? I'm here. What did you wish for in my presence?"

Ah. Well. So there might have been a slight flaw in the plan since Tony had no idea how to answer that. That was one of many of Tony Stark's talents though: pulling out the charm and making shit up as he went. He shrugged, swirling the contents of his glass. "Maybe I just like the sound of my own voice. You seem to like yours just as much, so I figured hey, forget the physical spars and suits for a little bit. Plus, I have a tendency to plug things together and see if they work, you know?"

The god rolled his eyes before taking a small drink of vodka without gulping the whole thing this time. "I am aware. It is far more rewarding to win a battle of tongues than the muscle and blood fight." He finished the last of his drink with the second sip and put the glass down, walking around the counter to where Tony stood. Loki still stalked like a cat, but suspicious as Tony was, it felt like there was little risk of injury this time. Then again, it could just be the god of lies with the best pokerface in history fooling the great Tony Stark. 

The closer Loki prowled, the more Tony's eyes narrowed. That was not a strut of mere intrigue; Tony knew that walk. He'd _walked_ that walk. As Tony's mind was racing back over their conversation to pinpoint where in the hell this was coming from, three little words suddenly stuck out and he swallowed heavily. _Battle of tongues._ Loki clearly said " _battle of tongues_ " and damn it all if he didn't make that sound sexy and suggestive as hell. 

Playing it as casual, Tony stepped back to put distance between himself and Loki, intending to step around the god and instead unwittingly backing himself up against the wall. 

"Have you figured out why I came here so willingly, Stark? Why I came alone?" 

"You haven't been on the internet, have you? Because I've seen more than a few pornos that start this way." In fact, he'd caught more than a few fan fictions that shocked him. And by shocked, he meant intrigued enough to read. "But by all means, clarify your dastardly intentions with me."

Loki grinned wider, leaning one hand on the wall beside Tony's head. "I'll make it exceedingly clear to you _exactly_ why I came and what I came for."

Closing the distance, he caught Tony's lips in a kiss that didn't bother with any gentle or chaste feelings, just passion and lust channeling themselves into this action. Tony would have liked to say that he found the strength to push Loki away immediately, but instead, his hands found Loki's neck and pulled the god closer until their bodies rutted together and they both let out a muffled moan against each other's lips. Loki took one of Tony's hands and twined their fingers together for a few seconds and the inventor felt a smile against his lips before Loki slammed the arm above Tony's head hard enough to earn a gasp from Tony and allow Loki to relocate his lips to Tony's throat, biting superficial marks into the flesh almost possessively. Tony moved his free hand to run his fingers through Loki's hair, groaning.

" _Fuck_." He hated this; his inability to refuse was a big problem and with Loki of all people, it could be fatal. Knowing that, he still wasn't pushing the god away. It felt too good the way Loki sucked hard against the pulse point in his neck almost hard enough to hurt before a slick tongue massaged the dull ache away. His body was responding faster than his mind was with his back arching and his lower half grinding into the god until they felt each other's growing arousal. All this could be a ruse to catch Tony with his pants down and give him a humiliating death, but strangely, he wasn't caring about that. It was too stirring to refuse.

But finally, he removed his hand from Loki's hair to his chest and gave a shove hard enough to dislodge the teases against his throat. "Hold up." He said as commanding as he could, but it came out hoarse between panting. "I'm not going to bother with the whole 'this is wrong and dangerous and idiotic' crap, because frankly, best nights of my life have started with those words, but fraternizing with evil sorcerers is not something on my bucket list. And I have some really out there plans. Gotta have some standards though."

"Oh, you would forget those standards for me." Loki gave an incredulous look to Tony's slight scowl. "You just haven't realized it yet." Still keeping one of Tony's hands pinned to the wall, Loki's free hand gently wrapped around the fingers against his chest and tried coaxing them back up around his neck. "You wanted me here. You called me here for a reason. If you do not wish to 'fraternize', as you say, then I can leave. Otherwise, if I stay here, the only thing I want is you screaming my name as I rut down against you on that ridiculously sized bed of yours."

That shouldn't have sounded as appealing as it did. The offer was essentially blackmail; Loki knew Tony wanted him there, so he was essentially offering the exchange of his presence as long as it was in Tony's bed. If Tony didn't already want him there, he would have been appalled at the bribe. "And if I kept you here by force?"

A silly notion in his head even before Loki laughed, leaning back in to place a kiss in the hollow between Tony's jaw and throat. "Of the two of us, I'm not going to be the one kept by force. I would be extremely intrigued to see how a Midgardian such as yourself would try to restrain me though." 

"I could let you leave. What I wanted isn't important enough to bear sleeping with the enemy." If he let Loki go, the other Avengers would be disappointed, yes, but they would understand. In fact, they'd probably prefer Tony didn't use the excuse of saving his team just to get some godly ass. Thor probably wouldn't be pleased either. He was perfectly justified in letting Loki leave without a single regret. Except for lingering curiosity of whether he'd turned down what could possibly be the best sex of his life. If he let that opportunity walk out the door, he might as well lower his head in shame. 

Just as his mind had come to this conclusion, Loki moved both hands to slide under Tony's shirt, pushing the cloth up to expose the skin that was peppered with the tiny scars of shrapnel. "You could let me leave, but you won't. A self-proclaimed playboy wouldn't turn away a lay with a god." His voice dripped confidence and knowing. He raised his head to be face to face with Tony again, brushing their lips together fleetingly. "I'll strip every release you have until your body gives out in ecstasy to exhaustion."

Tony got harder at that and grabbed the front of Loki's armor, pushing himself away until Loki's back hit the bar counter. "Shut up and put that silver tongue of yours to better use." He dove back in for a kiss and surprisingly, Loki accepted the weight of Tony holding him against the bar for a few moments, letting the inventor take control of the kiss. The god's hands started to travel over Tony's chest again and his fingertips grazed the edge of the arc reactor. Tony panicked for a brief moment, but got Loki's hands away from it by hauling the god up again and backing up towards the bedroom. 

"The game is on, Rudolph. If that tongue can't please me, you're getting thrown out the window this time." He pulled on the buckles and straps of Loki's armor and the god smirked, giving a wave of his hand and vanishing both of their clothes. Tony made a mental note to make sure Loki gave those back before he left. If Loki didn't kill Tony beforehand, of course, though that was unlikely. It seemed the god wanted this as much if not more than Tony did. Maybe it was just mutual lust spurring this affair. 

Once they got into the bedroom, Tony pushed the door closed just before Loki shoved Tony back onto the mattress. "You're mine, mortal." He proclaimed, propping his hands onto the bed and crawling forward to straddle Tony's waist. Loki sat there proudly as if he'd already won with his cock jutting halfway up in between them. He leaned down to rekindle the kiss, letting his hands begin to explore again. This time, they avoided the arc reactor, but everywhere he touched set Tony's skin tingling with anticipation. Tony's erection was already pressing insistently against the crack of Loki's ass and Loki was making no attempts to avoid rolling his hips back against the length of it. Just to pay him back, Tony grasped Loki's erection and gave it a firm stroke with his thumb, making Loki arch and thrust into the hold. 

"Like that?"

"I would prefer something other than your hand, but there will be time for that later. I have something else in mind to begin." Breaking the kiss, Loki straightened and moved to sit atop Tony's thighs, both of their erections beside each other now. A flick of one wrist had Tony's bedside drawer sliding open and the bottle of lubricant Tony kept stocked appeared in Loki's hand. "You ought to do some of the work, Stark. I refuse to inconvenience myself for the sole reason of your laziness." A sharp retort was on the edge of Tony's tongue, but it disappeared in an instant when Loki's other hand raised to his mouth and his tongue licked a stripe from the top of his palm to the tip of his index finger. He sucked in the finger to a couple knuckles, sliding it in and out as his other hand worked both of their cocks together with eyes closed. His breathing was heavy through his nose by the time he took the second finger into his mouth and Tony could see the shine of saliva-slicked fingers every time Loki pulled back. Tony's mind had no choice but to provide a vivid mental image of that mouth around his cock and his body reacted accordingly to his overactive imagination. 

Loki's eyes shot open and Tony stared back as Loki removed the fingers from his mouth and grinned. "I felt that. If you enjoyed that sight, just wait. What is your Midgardian phrase for it? 'Yet to _come_ ,' isn't it? Mm, I believe that phrasing is quite appropriate as well." A deep chuckle fell from him as the wet fingers moved to behind his back. He sat up slightly, removing his hand from their cocks to support his weight as he leaned forward. 

While Tony had an idea what he was doing, he couldn't get a view of the precise movements. Instead he relied on Loki's facial expressions, which, frankly, was quite the show too. He knew the moment Loki's finger entered when a breathy moan fell from his lips and he pushed his hips forward to rub against Tony's. The muscles of Loki's arm would flex and contract as he worked to open himself, hitting every angle and spot perfectly until he was rutting his cock against Tony's and panting. Tony was left dumbstruck at the sight and stared until Loki gave an impatient growl and pointedly looked to Tony's hand with the lube, to their cocks, and then back to Tony's face. "Pushy, aren't we?" Tony said, but Loki didn't answer, just moved his arm faster as Tony slicked one of his palms with lubricants and began to stroke their cocks together again. Loki sighed in pleasure and then gasped sharply and Tony knew the second finger had made its debut. 

Now Loki began to work more furiously, thrusting into Tony's palm and then back against his own fingers. They were both unabashedly hard and for a few minutes, Tony thought this was all Loki had in mind for the affair. But just when Tony was thinking that maybe that idea was a little better for his reputation in the Avengers as the guy that Loki seduced into a handjob and not the guy that fucked Thor's villainous little brother, Loki pulled his hand from himself, flicked away Tony's hand, and impaled himself on Tony's cock in a matter of a few seconds. Tony cursed and Loki cried out in delight, eyes closing as his head dipped back and his spine rolled in a beautiful curve of sinuous muscle and perfect flesh. 

So much for not screwing the enemy. 

There was no way Tony would regret this though; the lines of fully exposed skin, seeing Loki rock hard and dripping pre-cum as his body tensed and relaxed intermittently around Tony's cock was one of the most striking things Tony had ever seen. He couldn't figure out if it was the most beautiful or the single hottest thing, so he settled on both because it could easily take the prize for both categories.

After a moment of letting himself adjust, Loki's head would drop back to his chest, eyes nearly black from how far his pupils had dilated. His mouth was spread in a wide grin as one hand moved to Tony's chest and he slowly lifted himself up until just the head of Tony's cock was stretching the ring of skin. Moaning, he gave a few short thrusts, rolling so that the tip of Tony's cock rubbed against Loki's inner walls before he would once again seat himself fully so that his cheeks were flush against the hip bones of the bottom male. "Yes," Loki said breathlessly, "yes, I believe you will do quite nicely." 

"Been a while since your last tumble through the sheets?" Tony returned the smug smile, eyes hazy as they repeatedly scanned how each movement would send ripples across Loki's muscles as he stretched and twisted to guide Tony's cock exactly where he wanted it. Between the sight, the sounds of Loki's mutters and moans, and the feel of a tight ass stretched around his erection, Tony was groaning and thrusting his hips up to meet Loki as the god would begin to set a pace that was quickly picking up speed. 

"I am not what one would call 'popular', Stark." Loki said between gasps for air. "Strange as I only tried to rule your pathetic earth once and my plots since then have been minor in comparison but your people do tend to hold grudges for quite some time. Nor do I wish to bed the likes of Victor Von Doom or a Sorceress that not even Hel would care for." He broke the rhythm for a moment to stay with the cock buried to the hilt inside, rolling his hips forward in a graceful arch of his back that found all new sensations to be had. 

"Too busy making bitches kneel to get laid yourself? What a shame, Loks, what a shame." Tony thrust his hips up sharply; Loki gasped as his eyes damn near rolled back into his head. And Tony had found the sweet spot.

"Then perhaps I am truly lucky to have found a bed mate in you whose morals are based solely on the level of your arousal." Loki's voice was lighter instead of the deep timbre it held in his earlier arousal and now he seemed preoccupied in working to find the right angle for hitting his prostate again. Tony was all too happy to help and within a few more thrusts, Loki groaned deeply again and wordlessly let Tony know of their success. 

"Maybe that's what you've been waiting for. You could have any almost any bedmate you wanted, but not just anyone is good enough for you. You want the best, you want someone that knows what they're doing, how to please you, and how to fuck you until you forget your own name and have to be reminded of it when you're finally sated. Definitely lucky you found me then because I know how to do that, Loki. And you can bet your very sweet ass," he punctuated himself by giving Loki a short spank and leaving his fingers there to squeeze and pull the cheeks farther apart, "you know I will let you have it."

"Yes, yes, give it to me" Loki chanted, rutting desperately against Tony as they met each other thrust for thrust, picking up pace until Loki gripped the top of the headboard with both hands to steady himself while Tony wrapped his free hand around Loki's cock and jerked him off fast and rough. They were both so close; Tony could tell Loki was having trouble holding himself back since they were both racing towards the precipice with all engines running, the room filled with the sounds of grunts and moans and skin slapping together wetly from the sweat slicking their bodies together. It was with near perfect unison that they came, Loki tightening around Tony's cock and screaming Tony's name - his _first name_ \- as Tony cursed and shouted out Loki's when he gave one final thrust as far as he could before spilling inside the god. 

They both collapsed, Loki bending so that his head laid on Tony's shoulder. The heat was nearly unbearable between them, but Tony didn't complain and once they had both gone soft enough, Loki pulled off of Tony's cock with a soft sigh and the barest of winces in his over-sensitized state. He moved to lay against Tony's side with his leg entangled in Tony's as he pressed a kiss to hollow at the mortal's jaw. "I do hope I will not have to deal with a sexuality or morality crisis of yours, Stark. They are most tiresome."

Tony laughed slightly, still gaining back his breath and his energy. "No worries, Loks," he gave the thigh draped over his a playful smack, "I am attracted to anyone with a good pair of legs, man or woman, and I know it. And as for the morality, hey, I'm taking one for the team here by keeping you out of trouble and off the streets for a little while." 

"'Taking one for the team'?" Loki repeated with interest, propping himself up just enough to meet Tony's face. That tone of voice was nothing but mischief again and Tony had to worry a little. Maybe he had gotten himself into something a little too deep, but he was too far gone now to do shit about it. Naked and trapped under a god that could just as easily flay him alive with a hand wave as he could with a weapon, if Tony's life was in danger, he had no way of protecting himself right now. At least he went out with a bang. Sometimes Tony hated how his mind provided jokes in the most inappropriate of times. 

"A figure of speech, really. Because really, that would take time and since the Avengers should be showing up any time now-"

"Silence." Loki touched the tip of one slender finger to Tony's lips to stop the words in their tracks and smiled before trailing his hand down the inventor's chin, throat, around the arc reactor, and across his chest where he traced the streaks of come he'd left on Tony. With ease, he swiped up one trail and brought it to his lips, licking it off langorously and then taking dipping his finger into another streak. This time, he spread it across Tony's neck and proceeded to lick it off with a very wet tongue and open-mouthed kisses. "I'm not done with you yet, Stark." Loki purred into Tony's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! Thank you for reading and uber thanks to those who commented. I smiled every time I saw another comment or kudos notification in my e-mail. ^^
> 
> New tags/sexy warnings for this chapter include: rimming, frottage, hand jobs, oral sex, a dash of Loki feels, ambitious use of magic for sexy purposes, sudden change to present tense because I fucking felt like it, lack of morals from both these bastards, and probably a few other things I forgot. Have fun, darlings~

_"I'm not done with you yet, Stark."_

Gods, those words. 

Tony wasn't sure at the time whether he should be afraid or turned on, so he'd settled for both. Magic curled around Loki's fingertips as his dragged down Tony's chest and damn it all if he didn't feel like he'd just had the best night's sleep of his life afterwards. Maybe magic wasn't so bad after all.

That was ten minutes ago and the present found them in a whole new position. Loki had declared they were dirty and dragged Tony into the adjoining bathroom, turned on the shower, and shoved the inventor inside before pinning him to the wall with a kiss. Tony hadn't actually allowed anyone to be dominate quite like Loki was managing to, but then again, Tony wasn't really allowing it. Loki was taking it all; his hands discovering every perfection and flaw of Tony's body that they were able to reach while his lips occupied Tony's mouth in a kiss that left their lips swollen and red. Two minutes after that has Tony with face against the tiled wall and Loki sucking tiny marks along Tony's back while his fingers perform positively sinful tricks below the waist.

Tony's hands curl into fists so tight that his knuckles turn white, gasping as he feels one finger slip into him to stroke a little in and out for a few moments. It doesn't really hurt (thank God for magic again), but he's still not positive about Loki topping him. Of all the choices, a god probably was best in opposition to, say, an amateur, but where did a homicidal god fall on the scale? The same one that has been trying to kill Tony's whole team for the past four years? Yeah, gonna need a double take on that decision. To Tony's (mis)fortune, Loki made that decision for him. 

He hears the sound of Loki's knees hitting the floor of the shower and Tony braces himself to try and hold his tongue for what's about to happen. That doesn't work out so well as he moans _loudly_ when Loki's finger withdraws and his tongue replaces the digit. His hands still caress Tony's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to allow Loki's face closer. The tip of his tongue smooths over the taut pucker, soothing it lightly with a gentle puff of air before penetrating it again and flicking inside, stretching the tightest band of muscle. No, it doesn't hurt at all, but when they're in this position, he can't see a thing that Loki's doing. Everything is a surprise and he's relying on his sense of touch almost exclusively. 

In shortest terms, he's entirely at Loki's mercy and he's not resisting it at all. He wants to see where this all goes. 

Loki's tongue is replaced by one finger, just short strokes at first, knuckle deep until Tony starts to push his hips back and moan wordlessly for more. "So wanton like this, Stark. Wanton and all mine." He licks the skin around his own finger, getting a shuddering groan out of the human. The next time his finger goes in, it's joined by a second, stretching him gradually and with a surprising amount of care. Tony began to wonder if Loki had some alternative motive for coming here, but then a third finger pressing against his prostate scrambles his train of thought. 

"Christ, Loki, what are you doing to me? I wouldn't have figured Asgard for being accepting enough of homosexuality for you to pick up all this knowledge."

A deep chuckle hums against his skin and Loki's free hand moves to grip Tony's shaft. Tony moans agains and thrusts into the hold. "As though I always follow the acceptance of Aesir society. I didn't spent all my time on Asgard. I do what I want, Stark. I even do _whomever_ I want as well." He emphasizes his words with a long thrust of his fingers and a press to Tony's prostate as Tony's knees nearly give out with the ripple of pleasure. "Hm, are you ready for me yet?" He coos and slips his fingers from the male's ass, standing proudly to rub the head of his cock against the pucker. "Would you beg if I refused to give you your desire?" His voice is right by Tony's ear and the inventor forces a steadying exhale.

"Your own choice if you want to waste time. Sorry, lover, but I won't be begging any time soon. If we get interrupted, I'm perfectly fine getting myself off without you." 

Tony grins over his shoulder at the disappointment and anger fighting for dominance in Loki's expression. Instead of restarting the verbal spar though, Loki grabs Tony's hips and thrusts inside him with one long push, causing them both to cry out. The sound is even louder amplified in the shower space and for a few seconds, they're both still, one of Loki's hands pushing down on Tony's back, Tony's hands splayed out against the wall with his back in a sharp arc. He could adjust and ease the strain, but if he did, he'd miss the sensation of Loki's hips fitting perfectly against the cheeks of Tony's ass. 

"Yes, you do feel nice. Such heat." Loki starts to pull back slowly as Tony gasps at the tiniest friction lighting his skin with sensation. "So _tight_." Loki punctuates again by thrusting in all the way until Tony is nearly forced on his toes. The height difference makes everything new and so much better since Loki can use those extra inches to his advantage maybe a little too well. Maybe if Loki was shorter, they wouldn't be doing this right now. 

Tony keeps trying to think of other things and distract himself from the act, but every time Loki thrusts in a new angle, he silently demands and takes Tony's full attention. Really, he'd been planning on being a lot quieter than this, but Loki has the playboy gasping for air and moaning out loud. This danger, letting Loki not only dominate him, but take him from behind is thrilling. Each sensation is heightened with a lack of a view, but he can hear Loki breathing heavily behind him, feel the feather soft touch of Loki's right palm grazing the outside of Tony's thigh while the other has a bruising hold on Tony's left hip to hold him there while he penetrates the inventor. 

Tony is trying so hard to hold his voice back, but Loki is only picking up speed and gods, Loki is not a quiet lover either. He's whispering filthy things against Tony's ear, filthy, arousing things. Tony gives in. "Fuck, just... I know you're teasing me, damn it!" 

"Say my name." Loki demands and for a moment, Tony's caught off guard, looking over his shoulder again. 

"What?"

"Say my name." He demands again before slowing his pace and purposefully avoiding hitting the bundle of nerves inside. Tony moans an almost whimper at the change and lets his head drop forward to touch against the cool tile. If this is Loki holding back, then he's almost hesitant to find out what he's like when he really gets what he wants. But Tony's curiosity gets the better of him again. Well, he says it's his curiosity, but really, his head is so high in the clouds that he can't think of anything else but getting everything Loki will offer. 

" _Loki,_ come on, Loki, fuck me." He breathes. 

Loki obliges instantly and tilts his hips the angle needed to hit Tony's prostate. 

"Oh, god!" Tony beats the wall with his right fist as he shouts and throws his head back. It's _perfect_ and he needs it again. Over and over and over again. "Loki, harder!" Without even thinking about it, Tony's left hand shoots back to grasp Loki's hip, nails digging into the skin in an effort to pull their bodies closer.

The hand that isn't holding Tony's hips in place moves to push the mortal's hand further up the wall so that Tony was standing straighter. Loki steps forward until Tony is mere inches away from the tile and his back is pressed to Loki's chest. "I've waited a long time for this," Loki admits and Tony can't stop himself from smiling. In Tony's euphoric head, everything peaks gorgeously, every thrust at the right angle and pressure, the position bringing new pleasure at having Loki's mouth at his ear to nip and lick along Tony's ear lobe playfully and pant in sync with the inventor he was screwing.

"Why'd you wait so long?" Tony groans as Loki pauses for a moment, buried to the hilt and rolling his hips against Tony's backside.

"You wouldn't have taken me before. I have no desire to bed an an unwilling partner. It's far more rewarding this way." Loki pulls out and thrusts in again, slower now but still with remarkable precision hitting Tony's prostate. 

"Oh, I would have been willing."

Tony can hear the smile when Loki speaks again. "Anticipation is just as powerful an aphrodisiac."

The inventor laughs and pushes his hips back to meet Loki's. "Fuck, I'll vouch for that."

"Come for me, Tony." Loki breaths hoarsely along Tony's hearing and Tony whines, telling himself to resist, but then that free hand wraps around his erection, silky smooth palms stroking the length as Tony cries out. "Come for me." Loki repeats.

"Shit! That's just- fu- Lo-" He can't utter a single syllable out anymore as he comes closer and closer, losing his mind to the high. One second, he's moaning and the next, he's practically screaming Loki's name as he releases over the tile wall, tightening around the length still thrusting away inside him. A few panting groans later and Loki is coming inside Tony with that same delightful and chest-deep moan he gave at his earlier climax. Tony's head falls to meet the tile again and Loki's forehead rests against his back as they retake their breath for a few moments. 

"Did I not say I'd make my intentions clear?" Loki pipes up.

"They're known alright now." Tony is still panting and he tries to stand up a little more, feeling the dull ache set into his lower back. 

Loki pulls out now that they're both soft, but his arms move to tighten around Tony. "I know why you called me, Stark. I know this was all meant to be a distraction while your Avengers trap my allies." Tony tenses. "It's difficult to keep secrets from a god." He chuckles and Tony is left confused. 

"So why did you show up if you knew what this was?"

"Didn't I already say? My alliances are out of convenience, not loyalty. They are not my friends and I feel no qualms about letting them go to their deaths. I grow weary of playing their games. I wish to play my own again."

Crap. So that's what this was. "I'm your toy then? Your piece that you can shuffle around the board where you want it?" His voice was getting angry now and for damn good reason. Being fucking used. No way. Not again. 

"We are all pieces on a board, Stark. It's merely a matter of controlling your own piece. Every move has a counter move. If you wish to be defensive over this simple thing, then so be it." Releasing Tony, Loki steps back and Tony turns around in a huff to face him. The thrill of not knowing was gone. This was why he needed to stop flirting with death; sooner or later, death took up the offer. 

"It matters not whether you are angry with me. In time, it won't matter."

"Oh? Enlighten me then, Rock of Ages."

A smirk took Loki's face. "I know what you're thinking and I assure you it is nothing do unsavory. I did not bed you for blackmail; I have no taste for such things." Tony scoffed before Loki fixed him with a look that was a very clear "shut up or I'll make you shut up" kind of glare. "What I want, I take. You know this. I want freedom, Stark, that is all I've ever wanted for. To stand on my own in no one's shadow. I could not dispose of Doom, Amora, or any of the others on my own without arousing suspicion, so when the opportunity presented itself to have them disposed of while I was so very unfortunately detained and unable to come to their aid, of course I take advantage of the chance."

"Then what about this?" Tony found his voice again in anger and gestured between the two of them. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being used. "I'm an alibi?"

"And a very convincing one." Loki grins. "You need not look so offended, Anthony. Yes, you are an alibi, but it does not change the fact that regardless, I have wanted you for some time." Loki's face actually softened for a split second before the mask of neutrality returned. "You are so focused on the thought that I might have used you. Have you not thought of how you could use me?"

Tony's eyes narrow. "I didn't know there were any volunteer positions open."

"I am offering you an opportunity, Anthony. Do you not realize? Fully aware of your ploy, I allowed myself to be distracted in order for your teammates to attack my allies. In the future, I might be convinced to repeat such a thing. I cannot come to their aid if I am indisposed elsewhere." Loki grins, sly and suggestive for an entirely different reason than his earlier expression. "In return, all I require is an alibi and one other small thing."

And there was the catch. "What 'small thing' this time? England? A puppy? Maybe a spell book that will destroy all your enemies?"

"I am the God of _Mischief_ , Anthony, not destruction. Jotunnheim, the Chitauri, the fallout of those incidents were unavoidable as I felt I had no other choice. Jotunnheim was threatening war against the realms, as were the Chitauri if I did not bring them the Tesseract. _All I have ever wanted was freedom_." He repeats. "Even the smallest liberties of choosing those I wish to associate myself with, whose bed I share, I have lacked the choice for far too long."

"And why choose to share my bed?"

The god chuckles. "Why has anyone chosen your bed? We share many similarities as well as oppositions. I was intrigued and my instincts proved correct. Are you going to say you haven't enjoyed it as well?" Tony's mouth barely opens to form the words before Loki silences him again. "I'll phrase it this way shall I? It is inevitable now, that at some point, you will hunger for me again. No tryst will compare and you can't maintain a relationship. I'd give it less than a week before you come to that decision yourself."

"Fuck that."

Loki blinks in unbridled surprise, assuming Tony was flat out turning him down already. Instead, Tony closes the distance and snakes one hand up to the back of Loki's neck to pull him down. "I am not waiting a week when I've got you all to myself now." The grin returns to the god's face, mirroring Tony's as he pulls him back in for a biting kiss. So he couldn't even turn away sex with the enemy, but the enemy was a god. A playboy could not turn away sex with a god when that god was just as willing to be fucked by Tony as he was to fuck Tony. The thrill and danger of it all was making it pretty damn hard to resist.

One of Loki's hands moves away and Tony opens his eyes in curiosity, just wanting to make sure his arc reactor wasn't about to be ripped out. Instead it's to grab the bar of soap and lather up his hands before he starts to wash their bodies. "Your body needs rest for a short time. I do not wish to break you so soon." His touch is surprisingly gentle, kneading the tense muscles of Tony's chest. It's a gentle coax to get Tony's back to hit the wall and allow Loki to work his fingers deep into the mortal's strains and knots and relieve them. Freaking magic touch, really. 

Before Tony properly realizes it, his eyes drift closed and his head leans back against the tile contentedly. Loki is working out muscle kinks Tony wasn't even aware he had. Soft lips against his throat bring him back to the present and heavy lids open to glance at the god pinning him lightly to the wall. Loki's face is hidden against Tony's throat, baring his own pale column of skin to Tony's gaze. The genius raises one hand to brush against the exposed skin, finding tiny and invisible scars only available to the touch. Of course. Thousands of years of living, sex wasn't the only thing he was experienced in. His losses hadn't been too horrible of late, but Loki had fought and warred with beings across the nine realms that even Hulk and Cap America couldn't compete with. Scars would inevitably come with those battles. 

The massage had stilled and Loki stands unmoving. Apparently those marks weren't supposed to be discovered. "What are you doing, Stark?" His voice is a warning, but Tony ignores it, leaning in to place soft lips against the wonderfully imperfect skin. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Loki's hands move as if they are going to push Tony away, but they don't and within a few seconds, he's sighing softly to the touches. "Do they interest you then?" Tony makes a softly questioning hum. "My scars. Do you enjoy proof I have once met adversity?"

"You think I liked the nightlight in my chest from the beginning?" Loki has no response to that. "We all have our scars, Loki. Some are more noticeable than others. Some we accept more than others. If I hadn't had an electromagnet shoved into me, I would have had a heart attack the first time I pulled on that wire and found it was connected to me." Tony kisses another tactile hairline ripple. "Scars mean we survived. We went through hell and we survived. Few know that more than we do."

A hand touches his cheek and Tony glances back to look up at Loki. The expression on the god's face is nothing short of surprised, confused, and pleased all mixed into one. "You are... unusual at your most mundane. I find myself equally attracted and repulsed by it." 

"I get that a lot." Tony says simply in response before he stretches up to kiss Loki again, enjoying how even when they aren't panting and grinding against each other, this slide glide of tongues and easy act of lips forming around one another is so sensual with Loki. No, Thor definitely should not find out about this. None of the Avengers should. Tony would get locked up in a mental asylum and have all his fun toys taken away for sleeping with a villainous god and enjoying it. 

Tony is unsure how much time passes before Loki finally pulls away and turns the water off. "Come, you will be sore. You should sit down before then." Loki recommends and Tony blindly obeys, taking the towel he's offered and drying himself off. He goes back to root through his dresser drawers and pulls on gray boxers and worn sweatpants but doesn't dress beyond that considering he has no idea what the plan is next. Time is probably running short on the Avengers getting back, but fighting baddies while down a man isn't a quick job, so who knew how much time he really had? Maybe this was his only chance for ridiculously inappropriate sex with Loki. As long as everyone was dressed and sorted and no secrets were out, then all would be fine. 

Loki's arms wrap around from behind as a puff of breath breezes across Tony's ear. "I do believe there are a few more absolutely _tasteless_ acts we have to try, hm?"

"What happened to my needing rest?" Tony teases but doesn't refuse the promise of "tasteless acts".

"You had a short rest at my hands and I plan to continue in a horizontal positioning this time."

Oh. Well then, that sounded restful enough. "Lead the way then."

Loki pulls back enough that Tony can walk, but keeps one hand on the man's hip to gently lead him in the direction Loki wants to go. Tony spots Loki wearing surprisingly normal black boxers now, but he doesn't say anything about it. The bed is bypassed completely and Loki leads the way out to the couch in the living room instead. "I have another deal to offer you, Stark."

"Oh?" What was it with Loki and his deals? Always tit for tat with him. "And what kind of deal is that?"

"Not one with lasting effects. It begins and ends here and now on this day alone. Does that ease your wariness?" Tony shrugs but doesn't refuse anything yet. "If you are able to make me reach climax with nothing but your clever hands, I will repay the favor for you with a demonstration of my silver tongue."

Loki barely even needs to hear the answer as he can read the glint in Tony's eyes. "Yeah, I'm game for that."

"Good. We begin now." He shoves Tony onto his back on the sofa and pushes the inventor's legs apart with near frightening strength. Loki kneels on the cushions between the spread limbs with a devilish grin before pulling down Tony's pants just enough to expose the length. "Confess: you have imagined this before, have you not?" He gives one long stroke with his palm and Tony scoffs.

"Like you aren't aware. I've been picturing it since you started sucking your own fingers."

"It is as the phrase goes: 'as if I planned the thing.'" 

Naturally. This whole thing was about tempting Tony into submission and except for a few hiccups, Tony had generally gone with the flow of things at Loki's pace. Trust a god thousands of years old to play Tony Stark like a fiddle. "Well, if you wanted to suck me off so badly, you could have just started with that. Forbidden fruit and danger sleeping with the enemy, I get the kink."

"I do not wish for a single thing as simple as sleeping with the enemy." Loki makes a face at the very mention of the thought. "If that was all I wanted, I could seduce any one of the Avengers with a spell and take far less time than I have here. What I want, Stark, is _you_. I wish to _consume_ you until you are mine and mine alone. That requires more than a spell and goes beyond just sleeping with the enemy. But I have time to spare in waiting around for you to accept this. For now, I am content in this simplicity."

Tony opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a moan as Loki runs his tongue along the underneath side of Tony's cock and places a gentle kiss to the head. He takes just the glans into his mouth, sucking lightly around it and tracing the shape with the tip of his tongue. As much as Tony's body wants to just lay back and close his eyes, he forces himself to watch the image of Loki's lips wrapped around his cock and evidently, Loki approves of this as he holds the stare before moving in one swift motion to take as much of the length as he can into his mouth. Tony gasps as his hips buck up of their own accord and one hand automatically moves to tangle in Loki's still damp hair. "Damn it, what are you doing to me that makes you so hard to resist?"

Loki doesn't answer, instead smirking and humming against the sensitive flesh as he begins to move in earnest, bobbing his head up and down while his hand covers the length that his mouth can't take. There seems to be no gag reflex, more a matter of comfort and Tony can't blame him as it's still an amazing blowjob. Loki's tongue is doing things Tony didn't think possible and the inventor is melting into the touch. It's practically no time at all before he feels himself nearing the edge and he tightens his fingers.

On cue, Loki picks up the pace and sucks harder, wrangling another heavy groan from Tony as his breathing grows heavier and he starts to pant Loki's name in between encouragements and directions. Loki wasn't kidding about his talents; he knows exactly where to tease, how much pressure to exert over certain areas, when to pull off and tease with only his tongue along the ridge or simply placing open kisses against the base before taking the erection into his mouth again with almost exuberance. It's serving to distract Tony thoroughly from Loki's spiel about wanting Tony for himself and frankly, that's a very good thing for the mortal with a commitment phobia.

Tony's dangling from the edge now and Loki does one more amazing trick with his tongue that has the inventor soaring, nearly screaming through his release and calling out Loki's name. It takes him a few seconds to recover and when he looks up again, Loki is kneeling upright now, looking surprisingly... clean. "Did... did you swallow? I never pegged you for the type of guy to--"

"Magic, Stark. Do keep up." Loki says with an almost bored tone before he moves forward with a smirk and wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders. "Now, I fulfilled my side of the bargain, it is time for you to return yours." 

Eager to step up to the plate, Tony smiles and shoves Loki back against the other side of the sofa and climbs on top of him. Loki's legs easily part to accept Tony, wrapping them around the male's hips so that his feet rest on the sofa between Tony's legs and Loki's calves are pressed to the back of Tony's thighs. It's comfortable, but Tony doesn't realize what the purpose until Loki contracts his legs sharply and they end up being in the perfect position to rub against each other. Both men release soft sighs and Loki smiles like a cat. "Yes, this will do nicely as well." He echoes mostly to himself before moving one hand between them and pushing down his pants enough to expose his half-hard length and allow them to better roll into each other. "Better still," he sighs again, leaning his head back with a groan as he arches his back to press up when Tony presses down. 

Tony takes advantage of Loki's bared neck to set his lips over the exposed skin, sucking marks there until Loki groans and writhes underneath him. It is actually a surprisingly intimate position this, pressed flat against each other with legs tangled together, guards down, dressed in nothing but pants while they slid against each other, but Tony chooses not to see it like that. It was sex, pure and simple, and neither one of them held back in sex no matter who the partner was. It was nothing more than drowning desires. No feelings had to account in this. Tony doesn't _want_ any feelings to be in this. 

"Are you not concerned for what your Avengers would think?" Loki says between breaths. 

"They don't approve of most of what I do. Hasn't stopped me yet."

"Ah, evidently not." He chuckles softly and Tony pays him back for laughing by giving a rather hard thrust against Loki and making the god croon. "They should concoct more plans for you to distract me by yourself. I believe this one went rather well." His hands move with one underneath Tony's pants to grope his ass and press him closer while the other rests on Tony's shoulder, clinging to him to better ride the waves of pleasure that rippled through him with every thrust. Tony's palms had originally settled on Loki's hips, but as they got closer, he moved one between them to stroke their lengths together, rubbing his thumb against Loki's slit and earning himself a moan from the god. 

Tony's name falls from Loki's lips and Tony feels a jolt of pride as he strokes Loki harder and bites at the god's neck. The hand on Tony's shoulder moves to run through his hair, forcing his head closer while hips rut upwards anxiously. "By the gods, Anthony..." Loki pants and grunts with every rough stroke, legs contracting against Tony's arse again. "Keep going, so close." 

They were so caught up in each other, Tony experimenting with finding Loki's favorite touches that he hadn't bothered to keep an eye on the clock since the Avengers left earlier in the day to take care of fighting Amora and her bodyguard. Just as Tony found the perfect motion and Loki seized up and cried out his climax, the elevator doors open and everyone but the pair panting on the sofa freeze for a long moment. 

"Tony?" Steve is of course the first one to speak up, looking confused and horrified all at once as the rest of the Avengers file in. 

Tony and Loki glance over at the company and then back to each other before Tony bursts into laughter because really, this is just too much. "Now does not seem the appropriate time to laugh, Stark." Loki is smiling anyway and Tony has tears coming from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

"When we asked you to distract Loki, this was not what we had in mind." Steve's tone is admonishing now and Natasha scoffs to the side. Bruce is looking shocked, Clint is trying to find his words, and oh, yeah, Thor looks murderous. 

"And how else was I supposed to distract a god of mischief, Cap? He knew what was going on, figured out the plan. He's cleverer than you give him credit for." Tony doesn't bother to move off of Loki by any means and Loki isn't pushing him off. 

"You defile my brother's honor." Thor growls and then it's Loki's turn to laugh. 

"Honor? What, you mean his virginity?" Steve pales at Tony's blunt choice of words. "Oh, please, I did not take Loki's virginity." He glances down to Loki. "Right?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Stark, that has been gone for many centuries. Thor does not approve of bedding men whatsoever. He is well aware of my virginal status, or lack thereof as the case is in this instance."

"Your little brother's a villain that's destroyed this city countless times and you're worried about him fucking around with men? Seriously, big guy?" Tony brazenly smiles back to the glaring Thor and Loki snickers.

"I assure you, my honor was not the only one that was compromised either. We took in a variety pleasures in each other."

" _Loki_." Tony warns, but it's too late as half of the Avengers' jaws drop. 

"You _didn't._ " Clint has found his words. "With _Loki_? You let him-"

"Loki does what he fucking wants, Clint, you know that. And yeah, I did! He's like a sex god!" Clint groans at the answer and turns away. "He's thousands of years old, man, this guy _knows_ stuff. Shit even _I_ wasn't aware of." 

"I did not need to know that!" 

"Stark!" Thor shouts now and Tony finally notices that Mjolnir was sparking in the god's hand. The pair on the couch turn a little more serious. "Remove yourself from my brother so that I may strike you down."

"Not really convincing me to stand now." Tony quips and a smirk reappears on Loki's lips. Yep, dancing with death. 

"Tony, at least tuck yourself in, if you don't mind. Seeing that hanging out is not exactly helping my blood pressure." Good old Bruce, calm as ever and still too good at hiding his anger. Still, better tuck in before he can't hide it anymore, so Tony adjusts his hand to pull up both his and Loki's pants to cover themselves again while Loki pouts. 

"I didn't say I was done with you yet." His face says "childish schoolgirl about to have a fit", but his eyes are saying that he's just purposefully making it worse to fuck with Steve and Thor. Mostly Thor. 

"Babe, you're not helping either of us here." Loki opens his mouth to respond, but Tony shakes his head. "Of course, why would you want to help me anyway? Of course, you just want my brains. No one wants me for my ass anymore." He sighs dramatically with his eyes closed and Loki purrs, giving Tony's ass a squeeze. 

"Both have their merits." 

"Brother, I would not advise-" Thor starts but doesn't get the chance to finish.

"Shut up, Thor. I do not wish to hear your advice on anything." He hisses before looking back to Tony with an expression of contemplation. "I grow bored with this confrontation. Do you trust me, Stark?"

"Tony..." Steve steps forward and Tony glances from the Avengers back to Loki still laying underneath him. Did he trust Loki? Hell no. But he was curious.

"What did you have in mind?"

Loki's eyes brighten and Steve calls Tony's name again in disbelief, that one word speaking volumes of how he should get the hell off the homicidal god right now before said trickster killed them all for fun. Tony heard it all, but against better judgement, he didn't take the advice. 

"Hold on." Loki grips Tony tighter and crashes their lips together in an echo of their first kiss hours ago. Tony faintly registers the shouts of his teammates before a pressure envelops his whole body and when Loki finally lets him go to breath, they're in a completely different room, laying on a black leather sofa in a place that Tony had no memory or ideas on where it is. Maybe it's not even on earth. "Let's see about making that 'you're mine' part official, hm?" Loki purrs against Tony's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mean, mean person for this open ending. _Technically_ , I finished it, so the rest is up to your creative minds what goes on next. Maybe he throws Tony out the window. Maybe they go to Vegas, get married, and have a ridiculously long honeymoon filled with even more filthy, awesome sex. Get your headcanons going on this one. And feel free to tell me your headcanons too. ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd that was just porn for porn's sake. This was supposed to be a one shot, but it's ended up being the first of a two chapter thing of porn. Seriously, of the 10.7k total, 6k and change is some form of groping, making out, or sex. That is a lot of sex.
> 
> Thanks for reading, thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter, and thank you to everyone came back to comment on the second chapter too! Welcome to new readers as well, and I hope the lot of you enjoyed a smutty reprieve from your day. ^^
> 
> ~Hal


End file.
